disasterfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurassic World
Jurassic World is a 2015 science fiction film based on the character and novels by Michael Crichton. The film marks the fourth installment in the Jurassic Park franchise and was released on June 12, 2015. Synopsis Twenty-two years after the events of Jurassic Park (1993), Isla Nublar now features a fully functioning dinosaur theme park, Jurassic World, as originally envisioned by John Hammond. Plot Twenty-two years after the events of Jurassic Park, InGen has opened a fully functional dinosaur theme park called "Jurassic World" on Isla Nublar. Brothers Zach and Gray Mitchell are sent there to visit their aunt, Claire Dearing, the park's operations manager. Claire's assistant acts as their guide, as Claire is too busy recruiting more investors with bigger dinosaur attractions to maintain the park's attendance. InGen's geneticists have created a new genetically-modified dinosaur called Indominus rex made from the DNA of several predatory dinosaurs, as well as modern-day animals such as cuttlefish and tree frogs. Dr. Henry Wu, the park's chief geneticist, keeps the exact combination a secret. Simon Masrani, the park's owner, orders Velociraptor trainer, Owen Grady, to review the Indominus‍ ' enclosure before its exhibit opens to the public. Claire and Owen inspect it together, though they clash over Claire's controlling nature and their failed past relationship. Owen warns that Indominus is extremely dangerous because it is not socialized to other dinosaurs. Vic Hoskins, head of InGen security, is interested in training the park's four Velociraptors for military use, but Owen argues that his role as the raptors' alpha does not give him that right. At the Indominus enclosure, Owen and Claire discover that the Indominus has seemingly scaled the wall and escaped. Owen and two other staff enter the enclosure, but the Indominus ambushes them, having faked its escape. It kills both staff before escaping into the jungle, though Owen survives. Masrani sends armed security to capture the Indominus, but after it kills most of the team, Claire orders an evacuation. Meanwhile, Gray and Zach, having snuck away from Claire's assistant, ignore the evacuation order and wander into a forested area. The Indominus attacks and destroys the gyrosphere, but the boys survive. Traveling on foot, they come upon the ruins of the original Jurassic Park Visitor Center. After repairing an old Jeep, they drive back to the main park. Owen and Claire, searching for them, trail the boys back to the park after barely surviving the Indominus themselves. The Indominus continues its rampage, killing several Apatosaurus and smashing into the park's pterosauraviary. Masrani and two soldiers hunt the Indominus in a helicopter, but escaped pterosaurs attack and it crashes, killing everyone aboard. Gray and Zach arrive at the main park as the pterosaurs attack the visitors. Owen and Claire find Gray and Zach, while armed troops subdue the pterosaurs. Hoskins assumes command and decides to use the Velociraptors to track and kill the Indominus; Owen reluctantly agrees with the plan. The Velociraptors follow the Indominus‍ ' scent into the jungle, and Owen and several InGen soldiers launch an attack. However, because Indominus has raptor DNA, it can communicate with the Velociraptors, and turns them against the soldiers. Owen rekindles his bond with one, but soldiers kill it. Meanwhile, Hoskins has Dr. Wu helicoptered off the island with dinosaur embryos, protecting his research. Owen, Claire, Zach, and Gray find Hoskins in the lab packing up the remaining dinosaur embryos. Hoskins reveals his plans to create more genetically-modified dinosaurs as military weapons but is then killed by a raptor. Owen leads Claire, Zach, and Gray outside where the other raptors confront them. Owen reestablishes his bond with them before the Indominus appears. The raptors align with Owen and attack the Indominus, resulting in two raptors being killed. Knowing they are outmatched, Claire lures the park's veteran Tyrannosaurus rex into a fight with the''Indominus''. The T. rex is overpowered until lone surviving raptor, "Blue", reappears. The two dinosaurs force the overwhelmed Indominus towards the lagoon, where the resident''Mosasaurus'' drags it into the water, drowning it. The T. rex departs, with Blue following. The next day, the survivors are evacuated to Costa Rica. Zach and Gray are reunited with their parents while Owen and Claire decide to stay together. On Isla Nublar, the T. rex surveys the destroyed park. List of Disasters * Theme park malfunction Cast *Chris Pratt as Owen, a velociraptor researcher *Bryce Dallas Howard as IGen scientist, Claire *Vincent D'Onofrio as Vic Hoskens, the CFO of the Masrani Corp. *Jake Johnson as Lowery *Nick Robinson as Zach *Ty Simpkins as Gray *BD Wong as Dr. Henry Wu *Irrfan Khan as Simon Masrani, the head of the Masrani Corporation and the owner of Jurassic World. *Brian Tee as Hamada, a member of the ACU, a group of security guards installed on Isla Nublar. *Omar Sy as Barry *Judy Greer as Karen *Katie McGrath as Zara Production A forth installment of the Jurassic Park series had been in discussion since 2001 and by June 16, 2011, Steven Spielberg had met twice with writer Mark Protosevich to work on a story for a potential fourth Jurassic Park film. On September 10, 2013, Universal Pictures confirmed the film would be titled Jurassic World and would be released on June 12, 2015. Casting Actor Sam Neill, who portrayed Dr. Alan Grant in the previous films, denied reports that he would be returning for the new film, stating, "I'm told it's a big reboot, a total re-jig." On June 1, 2013, director Colin Trevorrow tweeted an assurance that the film was "very much alive. We're writing and designing." By August 15, 2013, John Krasinski was in talks for a role as a dinosaur tamer. In September 2013, Bryce Dallas Howard was in early negotiations to play a role, and was cast in early November. By mid-October, Ty Simpkins had been cast as the child lead and Jake Johnson was being considered for a role. Nick Robinson was cast as Simpkin's older brother, while Josh Brolin was in talks to play the adult lead. By the middle of the month, Brolin was no longer in talks for the film, and Chris Pratt was in early negotiations for the lead role, a "rugged, ex-military man named Owen." Ron Howard tweeted in January 2014 that Pratt had been cast in a lead role. By February 28, 2014, Vincent D'Onofrio had joined the cast to play the film's villain. Irrfan Khan was also cast as head of the Masrani Corporation, now in ownership of Isla Nublar and the park. That same month, Trevorrow confirmed that BD Wong would reprise his role as Dr. Henry Wu, and said the character would have a more significant role than in the original film. On March 21, 2014, French actor Omar Sy announced he had joined the cast. On March 26, 2014, actor Jake Johnson confirmed his role in Jurassic World as a tech-savvy operations overseer named Lowery. By April 3, Judy Greer, Katie McGrath, and Lauren Lapkus had joined the cast. Andy Buckley was cast on May 7. By June 27, James DuMont had also joined the cast. Filming Principal photography and production began on April 10, 2014, at the Honolulu Zoo in Hawaii. At the end of April, filming took place at the Hawaii Convention Center. Filming moved to Kauai on May 15, 2014, and concluded there on June 6, 2014. Filming resumed that day at the abandoned Six Flags in New Orleans, where a scientist village had been constructed. Filming was scheduled to remain in Louisiana for eleven weeks. On June 30, 2014, filming took place at Louis Armstrong International Airport in New Orleans; actors Nick Robinson, Ty Simpkins, and Judy Greer were reported to be present. An evacuation scene was filmed at the Audubon Zoo in New Orleans. Swamp scenes were filmed in Slidell, Louisiana. Majority of the filming in New Orleans took place at Big Easy Studios inside the NASA complex in East New Orleans. On August 5, 2014, director Colin Trevorrow announced on Twitter that filming had wrapped. Gallery Trailer Trivia *First film in the series not to feature either Sam Neill, Laura Dern or Jeff Goldblum. *Having passed away in 2008, Stan Winston did not create the animatronic dinosaurs for Jurassic World, the first film in the series not to feature his creations. Instead the animatronics were created by effects studio Legacy Effects, a company formed out of Winston's former workshop staff. *The film's original title was "Jurassic Park: Extinction". Category:Films Category:2015 Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park franchise